Conventionally, meat, poultry, and other food products are displayed in individual packages which include a supporting tray having an absorbent pad in the bottom thereof to absorb liquids (e.g., blood, water, saline, mixtures thereof, etc.) exuded from the food product. A transparent outer plastic wrapping is usually employed to cover and surround the food product and tray to complete the package. There have been various attempts to control liquids exuded from food products within packaging in order to extend the shelf-life of such food products. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,507 discloses an absorbent pad disposed in a food package for absorbing juices or other liquids exuded from food products.
Unfortunately, conventional food pads may not adequately absorb and retain exuded liquids from packaged food products. As a result, exuded liquids may accumulate in the tray and may migrate back into the food products, resulting in spoilage and/or discoloration thereof. In addition, exuded liquids may spill or seep from the food package, which may lead to unsanitary conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,695 describes an absorbent core bonded to a film top layer. The absorbent core includes multiple layers of absorbent tissue paper calendared or embossed together. The laminate is held together by either mechanical forces or hydrogen bonding. The multiple layers absorb exuded liquids and expand. Unfortunately, the tissue paper layers may delaminate when wet and may not hold moisture well under pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,310 describes a bi-layer absorbent pad having an absorbent core topped with a barrier layer of film or hydrophobic nonwoven material. Unfortunately, the absorbent pad is prone to delamination when wet. In addition, the absorbent media may break away and contaminate a food product, which is unsanitary and undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,939 describes an absorbent pad having absorbent media enclosed within a barrier material, such as plastic film. The film is perforated to allow liquids to seep in and be absorbed. Unfortunately, absorbent pads of this type may be slow to absorb liquids and are typically available only in pre-determined sizes, which may lead to liquid under absorption within a food package. These pouch type pads may contain superabsorbent material such as powder, granule, or fiber. The enclosed pouch is thought to be necessary to control the gel that results from the wetting of the superabsorbent material. The enclosed pouch also may expand or rupture when used for vacuum packaging or modified atmosphere packaging. This rupture can contaminate the package and, at times, can contaminate the production area.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the food packaging industry for absorbent pads having high levels of liquid absorbency, that do not delaminate easily when soaked in liquid, and that can be easily customized for various types, sizes, and shapes of food packages. It would be desirable to utilize superabsorbent materials in food packaging. Moreover, there is a need in food packaging for an absorbent pad that can absorb from its entire area, including the edges, and that does not trap air when used for modified atmosphere packaging or vacuum processing.